


Big Sis Reaches her Limit

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A controlling older sister has been trying to show her brother that she's interested in him for awhile, but he just can't seem to pick up on what she's been laying down. After exhausting nearly every option except telling him outright that she wants to have sex with him, the sister decides it's time for her to take matters into her own hands.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Big Sis Reaches her Limit

[F4M] [Script Offer] "Bis Sis Reaches Her Limit" [Yandere] [Rape] [Forced Creampie] [Blowjob] [Femdom] [Incest]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 

[Knock on door]

Hey little bro! Do you have a minute?

[Chuckles] Oh, it can't be *that* important. I really won't take long. Hey, if you don't want me to come in, then you should get into the habit of locking your door.

[Door creaks open]

There you are! I can't believe you've been cooped up in here since-- [stops, interrupted]

[Feigning innocence] Huh? Why am I dressed like this? 

[Shifts to a more mischievous tone] Do you like it? I saw this cute bikini online and just knew I needed it. 

But... I didn't know if it would actually look good on me, so I thought I'd get your opinion to see if I should send it back or not.

So... [pauses, anticipating] what do you think, little bro? Is it too skimpy?

[Brief pause to indicate response]

[A little deflated] "Fine," huh. That's it? You don't have anything else to say? 

[Tries to keep a peppy tone] You know, I was thinking that it might be fun if we went to pool together sometime. Today, maybe. You look in need of a break. And we could *both* use some sun. What do say? Do want to go hang out with big sis?

[Another brief pause]

[Becoming frustrated] You're busy. I see. 

[Takes in a long breath, composing herself. Begins to speak more seriously, almost as if she's dropping an act] Tell me, am I doing something wrong? 

[Truculent] What do I mean by that? Well, to start, since when did we start spending time with each other? What happened to that sweet boy who used to listen to every little thing I said? You used to look up to me. 

[Sucks teeth. Takes on a frustrated tone again] But that's not the worst of it.

[gives a brief unhinged laugh] I've been trying so *hard* to make you realize how much you mean to me. But, time after time, my efforts are down-right ignored. 

[Interrogating] Why do you think I keep dressing in such ridiculous outfits while at home, keep barging into your rooms at random times? 

Or what about how I always wake you up just to comment on your morning wood? Do you think those are normal things for an older sister to do? 

The first couple of things I can understand. But how about all those times I've asked you what kinds of porn you're into? 

Hell, I even went as far as pretending I got stuck in the dryer that one time--only to have to give up when you said you were going to call 911. 

I mean, how thick can a person be? 

[Hungrily} Sure, that innocent part of you can be appealing too. Sometimes I wonder if, even after all these years, you're still that cute boy in need of bis sis' guidance. 

[Sternly] And now, having gone through so much to make my feelings know, I'm forced to admit that you really haven't changed at all. You *still* need me to show you the way.

[Takes another deep breath] Evidently subtlety won't work on you... And to tell you the truth, I've just about reached my limit. 

What am I talking about? Let me spell it out: I want you to *fuck* me, little bro. 

[Pause for response]

[Mockingly] "But siblings can't have sex!" 

[Calm, resolved] I should have expected this. [Sighs] That's fine. Since you're not going listen to reason, then I'll just have to force you to do what's right. 

[Rustling as she climbs onto the bed] Don't fuss, now. I'll only hurt you if you make me. 

[Laughs softly] See, this is what happens when you sit around reading research papers all day. How does it feel, having your sister pin your arms to the bed?

[Comforting] Oh, it's okay, sweetie. I like you this way, too: so helpless before me. 

[Kiss]

[Giggles] I wonder if that was your first kiss? By the way you're, I'm thinking it was. 

[Kisses more deeply] You can't imagine how much I've wanted to do this... Even with this much, and I can already feel my heart pounding.

[Surprised] Oh! 

[Coy] Looks like I'm not the only one who's enjoying this. 

[Kiss. Groans in pleasure] Mmm. Do you like it when I grind my pussy into that hard cock of yours?

[Starts making out. Continues for the next few lines] You know, I'm starting to appreciate this skimpy swimsuit. The fabric's so thin that I can really tell how excited I'm making you. 

[Whispers] I can feel you aching for me, little bro. 

[Moans} Fuck. I should have done this so long ago. I can't believe I wasted so much time playing games, waiting for you to take the initiative. This feels so much more... *natural*.

[Heavy breathing] But it isn't enough. I need to taste *all* of you. [Shifts down on the bed]

[Pants unzipping] There it is. So hard for big sis. 

[Begins licking and sucking. Continues. Feel free to improv blowjob sounds in this section]

Mmm. I didn't think you'd be *this* delicious. 

I can taste your precum leaking out onto my tongue. It's so salty, little bro.

[Relishing] And those sweet moans of yours... I really can't get enough.

Did you ever imagine I'd be sucking you off this eagerly? 

You're throbbing so much, little bro. Are you getting close? 

[Firmly] You have to tell me if you're about to cum.

Well, we can't have you blowing your load too quickly, now can we? There's somewhere else I want you to shoot your seed... 

[Blowjob ends]

[Moves to straddle him] Let me just move this bikini out of the way-- Oh, don't start struggling again. We've already gone so far. And you're already lubed up for me. There's no going back now.

[Gratified] That's a good boy. Just lay back and let big sis take your virginity.

[Brief pause]

Why do I sound so sure about that? Oh, sweetie, why do you think all your little girlfriends got scared away before you could do anything with them?

[Laughs] That's right. There's no way I'd let some girl pop your cherry before I could. It was hard work, too, some of them were really willing to fight for you. Not that it mattered in the end. 

But don't worry about that now. I've finally got your cock all to myself, got you pressed up against my entrance. Just-- [moans deeply as she lowers herself down] --enjoy the moment. 

[Sex begins. Feel free to improv moans, bed creaks, and fucking noises throughout. This section can also be extended if you want]

[Voice thick with pleasure] Holy shit, you fit so well inside me. It's like we were meant to be joined together. 

And look at that face. So adorable.

Do you understand why I had to do this, now? Even if I hadn't forced myself on you, this would have happened eventually. 

[Moans] Can't you feel it? They way my pussy squeezes so tightly around you... [laughs lightly, then whispers] how *wet* I am for you. 

I'm not letting you go again, little brother.[Kiss] You belong to me, okay? 

No one is getting between us anymore. I won't allow you to as much as *look* at the girls your class for more than a few seconds. I'm the only woman who deserves you.

[Kisses more passionately] Say it back to me. Tell me you're mine.

[Very slight pause to indicate response]

[Subtly victorious] Good boy.

[While breathing harder] Ah, yes, thrust up into me. You know it's right. 

Pound my pussy, grind your cock all the way inside me. 

Yes! Just like that!

You're throbbing so hard, little brother. Fuck, I think I'm getting close, too. 

Just hold off a little longer. 

I want us to come together. 

[perturbed] What? You need to pull out? [Laughs] No chance.

[Interrupted by heavy breathing] You have to... fill me up.

Fuck! Now! Come in me now, little bro! 

[Improv to orgasm]

[Breathing slows gradually] You just creampied your big sister. I can still feel your seed inside me. What if you got me pregnant?

[Gentle kissing] Oh, it's okay, you did really well. How about we stay like this for a little bit longer? 

You're going to need some time to recover before the next round. 

[Fades out to laughter]


End file.
